


Admiring From Afar

by Starshadow_Moon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tok'ra lets his mind wander to a certain Major while taking a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I am not gaining any profit from this story. However, the plot is mine.

He stared at her from his position in the bathing chamber. His actions were furtive; he did not want to be caught admiring a Tauri. Although, he admitted to himself, the others would not rebuke him for liking this one, for she was Tok'ra by both birth and blending.

She swam across the pool, presumably, to speak to Garshaw. She was so beautiful and graceful. He sighed. One day, Malek thought, he would make Samantha his mate. Suddenly, Samantha turned and gazed into his corner. She saw him and smiled brightly. He returned the smile. Soon, she would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was nominated for the Stargate Fan Awards in 2006!


End file.
